Organization Host Club
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Tamaki has been hanging around Renge too much and now, the Host Club is forced to cosplay as... told in Haruhi's POV ONESHOT


Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own any of the characters of Ouran or Kingdom Hearts…

Ouran Organization

When we heard that Tamaki had taken to hanging out with Renge…we were scared. Not because we thought Tamaki had fallen in love with Renge, as we all knew Tamaki loved himself more than anything. No, we feared what otaku things Tamaki would think up for the meetings. Kyouya assured us that he would at least put a stop to any outrageous plan that Tamaki thought up, but again, we didn't exactly know what Kyouya thought was outrageous. Of course, Mori and Honey seemed unaffected by the news that Tamaki may have us dress up as any number of video game characters.

"As long I don't end up as Princess Peach," Hikaru muttered as he slouched on one of the couches.

"But then I could I could be Mario and save you!" Kaoru giggled. Hikaru stared at him for a moment before joining in his laughter. I swear, those two were worse than five year olds at times.

"We could make Haruhi play Peach," Hikaru spoke up. "I'm sure his Majesty would be overjoyed to see her in a dress." Tamaki, who was setting up some unknown contraption, looked up and blushed, before hiding his face. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"If you two are done making fun of me," Tamaki spoke up. "I'd like to show you what we'll be cosplaying as next. Renge introduced me to commoner video games. They're quite fun!"

"Suoh…" Kyouya started, staring at the screen as soft music drifted from the speakers. "What is that?"

"A Playstation 2," Tamaki pointed to the game system. I mentally saw Tamaki playing as any number of Final Fantasy characters…then, saw myself playing as one of the more feminine characters, as they were sure to make me. I grimaced.

"Yes, I get that," Kyouya sighed. "I meant the game."

"Oh! Kingdon Hearts 2!" Tamaki grinned. "I've looked up which characters seem to be the most favorable and made a list. If you'd like to get to know your character, you can play the game…or look it up online!"

"Your Majesty," Hikaru asked. "Who will you play?"

"Axel!" Tamaki grinned. "He's a bad guy who helps the good guy by sacrificing himself. Such a brave soul." I felt a headache coming on as Tamaki continued to go on about the characters. I had a feeling I was going to be forced to play Larxene, the only female member of the Organization, as Tamaki seemed to be only referring to them.

"We'll need the costumes and everything by next week," he announced, flailing about in his "wonderful" idea. I honestly wanted to throttle them all, but I knew I had to make up my debt, and if I had to cosplay as some Nobody, well, that was alright, I guess.

One Week Later

I opened the door to the music room and found the other members securing wigs and costumes. Tamaki's blonde hair was replaced by a spiked red wig, and his usually violet eyes were now bright green. He was using a mirror to apply two purple marks on his cheeks. As I came into the room, he glanced up. "Oh, Haruhi, your clothes are behind the screen. If you need help with your wig, just call for us."

"Right," I muttered, heading toward my changing area. I stared as I rounded the corner. Instead of the dark robes everyone else was wearing, my clothes consisted of a white jacket, black shirt, and a pair of dark gray pants with chaps. "Oh god…" I sighed, knowing exactly whom I was playing. I quickly changed and tucked my hair into the wig, staring as the blonde spikes replaced my dark hair. I replaced my contacts with the bright blue ones they'd left for me. I adjusted the costume and stepped out into the main room, taking in the other members.

I was wondering why the twins couldn't play Sora and Roxas, as technically, the two characters were the same person. I looked over at them to see Hikaru dressed as Xigbar and Kaoru dressed as Demyx. I wondered why they'd chosen those two characters, but then I figured I really didn't want to know. Mori leaned against one of the pillars, a large axe-sword by his side, his usually black hair now a dark red: he was now Lexaeus. I figured the part of Silent Hero was actually fitting of Mori, as he wasn't known talking either. What I couldn't figure out was why Honey, the bubbliest member of the club, has a silver-blue wig on and a book in his hands. I just couldn't see Honey as Zexion. It didn't make sense.

"Honey-senpai?" I asked. "Why are you dressed as Zexion? It doesn't really suit your personality."

"I know," he giggled. "But Mori and I decided that since Lexaeus and Zexion hang out together, we'd play them."

"Why not Vexen?" I asked. "Doesn't he hang out with those two as well?"

"No one likes Vexen," Honey explained. "And besides, I can play an evil part. Can't I?" His giant eyes widened even further and I was knew I could only nod and let him have his way. I turned and saw Kyouya taking one of the make-up kits and walking over to the mirror. In his other hand was a bright blue wig.

"Saïx?" I muttered. As I thought about it, it made sense. Saix was seventh member, but he held a lot of power in the Organization. He also acted cool and calm until angered, kind of like Kyouya.

"So, Haruhi," Kaoru said from my left. "What do you think of our costumes?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Hikaru asked from my right.

"Why didn't you play Riku and clone Riku? Or Roxas and Sora?" I asked. "Usually, you two like to play similar characters?"

"Well," they started together. "We wanted a bit of change." I just shook my head and waited for the customers to start coming in. Tamaki seemed hyper as usual, and I had to fight no to roll my eyes as he bounded about with energy.

Later, as the customers come in

I was beginning to wonder why Tamaki wanted to play Axel. Sure, the character had been well received, if the girls' gossiping was anything to go by, but I honestly didn't see why he hadn't played Xemnas, the main bad guy, or Sora…or King Mickey for that matter. Then, I heard it. I knew, instantly, as Tamaki fawned over one of his customers, why he'd played Axel. That one line, one simple line, was all it took to make me believe that Tamaki was truly suited for the part.

"You make me feel like I have a heart," he said simply to his customer. I heard the girl squeal with delight and I had to fight to keep myself from hitting my forehead with my palm. Yes, I was really beginning to see why Tamaki should never, ever hang out with Renge again.

Somewhere, out at the edge of the fanbase, Axel cried bitter tears as his role was completely torn apart by one Tamaki Souh. I was sure of it. I looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru entertaining their customers with their usual hilarious gestures. "Have you been good girls?" Hikaru asked as he stared toward the girls, his one shown eye twinkling. Kaoru lounged beside him, absently thrumming the sitar in his lap.

"I haven't," he muttered. Hikaru turned to stare at him, and the girls giggled.

"Then, I'll have to teach you a lesson later," Hikaru promised, leaning toward his brother.

"Hikaru," Kaoru giggled, a fake blush rising on his cheeks. "Not in front of everyone!" The girls continued to fawn over them. I was beginning to see why the two brothers had chosen their parts.

I could hear the girls commenting on my attire as I walked from group to group, waiting for one of them to ask for my attention. "He's got that same look Roxas does in the game," one whispered to her friend. "So lonely, so…far away. It's so cool!" I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Haruhi!" one of the girls rushed to me. "Come over to our table."

"Of course," I grinned at her and sat gently in one of the chairs. "How are you ladies?"

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so cute as Roxas," the girls gushed, blushing at me. I honestly wanted to kill Tamaki for making me play the stupid role. "And it suits you. You always have that far off look in your eyes, just like Roxas. And so hard working!" I had a far off look? It was news to me.

I glanced over at Honey and Mori. Honey was trying his best to imitate Zexion, but his love of sweets and general peppy personality didn't suit the character very much. The girls however, seemed to love his attempts, clapping whenever he went into one of Zexion's poses, his small fist resting against his chin, as if in thought. Mori, for his part, only remained quiet, listening whenever Honey made a "wise" comment or order.

"I love Mori as Lexaeus," I overhead one girl giggle. "He's so like him! And Honey is so cute, trying to be evil and plotting." I had to agree, watching the two mimic their characters.

"I really wanted to see Roxas again," I suddenly heard from behind me. "He was…the only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart." I inwardly cringed as I heard Tamaki walk ever closer. "Oh, there he is now!"

"Oh, they are adorable together," the girls all cried. I wanted to die.

I had to admit, as the day drew to a close, that Tamaki had some bright ideas when it came to pleasing the customers with our costumes. The clothes, strange as they looked, were quite comfortable. Hikaru asked if I wanted to keep the clothes, and I shrugged, taking the jacket and undershirt with me as I left. I just hoped that Tamaki wouldn't force us to cosplay as something truly outrageous the next meeting.

Alex/Eddie: Please Review!


End file.
